


The Melting of the Moon

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Inked_Doodles's Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: The Melting of the Moon is an original poem about the lonely, beautiful moon.





	The Melting of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a mini-assignment in English class. Kudos and feedback are appreciated!  
> [Reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to check it out!]

The moon is melting

Its brightness spreading slowly

Down toward the earth

Where its beautiful rays

Will be appreciated

 

Poor, lonely moon

Brother of the sun

Wishing for one

Who welcomes its cold light

Of the melting of the moon


End file.
